memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Ganz neue Dimensionen
Wer ist im Recht? Hallo, auf die Behauptung des Gorn, dass die Föderation mit der Errichtung des Außenpostens in den Gorn-Raum eingedrungen sei, entspinnt sich eine Diskussion zwischen McCoy und Spock, die ich völkerrechtlich kaum nachvollziehen kann. MCCOY: Can that be true? Was Cestus Three an intrusion on their space? SPOCK: It may well be possible, Doctor. We know very little about that section of the galaxy. MCCOY: Then we could be in the wrong. SPOCK: Perhaps. That is something best decided by diplomats. MCCOY: The Gorn simply might have been trying to protect themselves. SPOCK: Yes. Es stellt sich mir die Frage, weshalb die Gorn ihren Raum nie erkennbar markiert haben und nicht spätestens auf diplomatischem Wege ihre Ansprüche geltend machten. Statt dessen ballerten sie einfach drauf los und erklärten ihr Verhalten noch nicht einmal. Weil davon auszugehen ist, dass die Föderation weder wissentlich je fremden Raum in Besitz genommen noch Kirk jemals einen derart heimtückischen und dabei völlig unsinnigen Überfall auf eine zivile Einrichtung vorgenommen hätte, ist das hier geäußerte Verständnis für die gegnerische Seite nicht anders als blödsinnig zu bezeichnen. Ähnlich ergeht es mir (in der Folge "Spock unter Verdacht") bei den gegenseitigen Sympathiebekundungen zwischen Kirk und dem romulanischen Commander, nachdem letzterer einen gleichartigen Überfall auf der Föderationsseite der Neutralen Zone vorgenommen hatte. Im Falle der Romulaner bleibt man uns jede Erklärung für den Überfall schuldig, weil dort sogar - anders als in dieser Folge - eindeutig gegen bestehende Verträge verstoßen wurde. Aber auch im Falle der Gorns erscheint mir deren Anspruch von vorneherein fadenscheinig und spätestens durch diesen Akt der Barbarei verwirkt. mit freundlichen Grüßen ein großer Fan dieser Seite :Die "weiterentwickelten" Menschen und Vulkanier sind nicht auf Rache aus. Wenn sie objektiv die Lage beurteilen und Verständnis für den Angriff der Gorn zeigen (die offensichtlich als eher aggressive Spezies dargestellt werden sollen) entspricht das nur dem "Traum" von Roddenberry. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:32, 24. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wer spricht denn von Rache? Aber die Föderation soll doch eine wehrhafte Demokratie sein. Die Verfolgung des Gorn-Schiffes war so gesehen eine reine Polizei-Aktion - und sei es nur, um den Täter und dessen Motive festzustellen. Mit objektiver Beurteilung hat das Gespräch zwischen McCoy und Spock so gesehen kaum zu tun. :Andere Spezies, andere Sitten. Außerdem wird doch das Gorn-Schiff verfolgt. Kirk will es zerstören, Spock widerspricht. Logisch, denn die Gorn kennen vielleicht keine Diplomatie, sie kennen vielleicht nur Gewalt als Lösung. Eine Zerstörung ihres Schiffes kommt Rache gleich und eine Todesstrafe gibt es in der Födeation nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:55, 24. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Es war kaum davon auszugehen, dass das gegnerische Schiff sich kampflos ergeben würde. Von daher war die Zerstörung auch ohne Rachemotiv ein naheliegendes Vorhaben. Kirk spielt sich nicht als Richter auf, sondern nimmt legitim eine Polizeiaufgabe wahr, selbst wenn er sich in seiner verständlichen ersten Erregung anders äußert. Spocks Widerspruch ist insofern alles andere als logisch, da ich ja einen Mörder (egal aus welchem Kulturkreis) auch nicht frage, ob er nicht schon mal was von friedlicher Konfliktlösung gehört hat, bevor ich ihn dingfest mache. Bei dem späteren Gespräch zwischen McCoy und Spock geht es nur darum, wer im Recht ist. Und da reden beide nur noch Unsinn; denn eine Spezies, die selber kein Recht kennt oder beachtet, kann sich nicht im Recht befinden. Inwiefern es in der Föderation keine Todesstrafe gibt, da widersprechen sich die einzelnen Folgen übrigens stark. Spock beispielsweise drohte die Todesstrafe, nachdem er mit dem verkrüppelten Christopher Pike Talos IV angesteuert hatte. Gleichfalls auf einen Verstoß gegen die Hauptdirektive stand der Tod, wobei diese allerdings noch längst nicht so streng ausgelegt wurde wie in späteren Folgen, wo selbst humanitäre Hilfe ausgeschlossen wurde, wenn es sich um eine nicht erstkontaktfähige Zivilisation handelte. :::Entschuldigung wenn ich mich hier als Sysop einklinken muss, aber bitte, lieber IP-Nutzer, lies dir mal Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist durch... Wir sind kein Forum und quatschen nicht auf den Diskussionsseiten herum. Zu erörtern wer im Recht ist, ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. 13:15, 24. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Extreme logische Schwächen müssen auch im Artikel angesprochen, zumindest aber auf der Diskussionsseite erörtert werden dürfen. Das sich nachträglich herausstellende, aber streng genommen nur vermeintliche Unrecht der Föderation soll ja gerade die Pointe sein. Das ist dermaßen grell, dass dem von meiner Seite nicht unwidersprochen bleiben kann.80.141.254.242 16:20, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das blinzeln der Augen des Gorns Im Original hat der Gorn nicht geblinzelt. Das blinzeln wurde erst beim der Remasterd Version Digital hinzugefügt. Um den Gorn zum Leben erwecken zu können, wie es im Bonusmaterial heißt.(Frank Dixon (Diskussion) 14:15, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC))